Salazar's Angeli
by Kindred01
Summary: UPDATE: Voldemort won the war and made Harry his pet.


Salazar looked down at the his Angel, he was laid out on the table looking so much like a fallen angel his hair was fanned out his skin looked pure white against the red and gold clothe that covered him. "Salazar I'm sorry, it was the people from the village I tried to save him but I was too late." Godric said as he stood behind his friend, Salazar didn't moved from his spot as he took the hand of his beloved

"How long?" The dark haired man whispered

"How long what?" the golden haired man asked as he kept space between the two

"How long do you expect me to believe that lie of yours."

"Sal I…"

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAND IN FRONT OF ME AND TELL ME THAT THIS WASN'T YOU!" Salazar screamed as he spun around.

Godric looked away from the snake eyes that looked back at him, filled with anger hurt and betrayal, he looked up at the body of his cousin watching him like was a sleep and not dead "I've always loved him since the day he was born and I promised myself that I would wait for him Sal. But then he saw you and you had him warped around your little finger and I lost him." He said to him never taking his eyes of Angeli's body "I tried to let him go for him and for you, because I've never see you happier he made you smile Sal your whole body sang with love and happiness and it was mine. You took it from me. I wasn't going to do anything maybe something a spell I don't know but then he told me he was pregnant and it was yours." He spat at him as he realised that Salazar didn't know that his beloved was with child.

Godric's lips curled in a grim smiled before he spoke again "I loss of control, if I just did this one and then wiped his mind no one will ever know. But he screamed and struggled and my hands were around his throat… and then nothing he was still wasn't moving. His eyes were still and wide looking up at nothing. I didn't want to kill him I just wanted what was mine!" He cried. The dark haired man said nothing as he turned back and kissed Angeli on the lips before turning back and walking passed the disgraces Gryffindor.

Red gloved hands grabbed the pale hand of Salazar making him stop, they looked at each other before one spoke "Please my friend believe me when I…"

"There is nothing in this world you can say that will make me ever believe you 'friend'. You will not speak to me or come near me. And I want your last descent to hate the Gryffindor colours and name and when that time comes I will be there to take what is mine." He hissed before he lashed out cutting Godric's cheeking and then walking off.

…

Voldemort stood gleeful when Fenrir brought Harry to him, the teen had a large bite his shoulder and he looked pale and shaky, the dark lord just laughed and clapped his hands as he looked over at the large wolf who still stood there with blood dripping from his chin. "Will he turn?" The Dark Lord asked

"No, his blood is tinted it tasted too snakey." The slivered haired wolf grinned, there was a crackle from the side of the Voldemort that made even the Dark Lord wince

"Nawww is little baby Potty not good enough to be mut…"

"BELLATRIX!" Voldemort yelled, the crazy woman looked back at him "Shut up and make our other prisoners are behaving." She pulled away from Harry and walked off snapping at two Death Eaters to come with her.

He made Harry kneel in front of him and watch as he killed his friends or gave his friends to Death Eaters to play with. Hermione was given to Bellatrix who seem to be taken with the young witch, but after 5 minutes alone with the made witch the Dark Lord changed his mind when he was told about how bright Hermione is, he turned to Harry who was sat on the floor, it been days since Fenrir bite him but he the boy stilled lived "Take the young witch off Bellatix and give her to Lucius tell him she better to us if she uses her brain." The man chuckled as he heard the mad woman's screams as her play thing was taken away from her.

Ron had killed along with Ginny along with 4 other students and three order members were stuck in a part of Hogwarts that collapsed when the giants flung out their arms. The rest of Weasley fled with Luna and Neville it was all Harry could do to save them. He watched them go through the portrait in the room of requirement, it was just too bad he couldn't get any one else free. He didn't know where they were or how they are doing and the teen thought it was for the best. Remus was given to Fenrir but Voldemort recognised that he was a good teacher and was given a chance to prove himself to save his family, his wife and child. The rest Harry knew was dead.

Voldemort took his time braking him, he spent a good part of a year trying to kill him but he found the boy was immortal. "We find ourselves with a problem Harry, you won't die now I don't know how that is or why but I will find out. But I think we should get you cleaned up and some new clothes as you are going to be the most beautiful object I have in possession." He grinned as he knelt down in front of the boy and brushed away the damp dirty hair out of his face. Voldemort smiled at the teen as he pushed him onto his back. Harry didn't fight him he didn't have the energy to fight him 6 months of being uses and abused by Death Eaters and werewolves he just lost all his fight.

The Dark Lord turned Harry into a pet, forcing him to wear clothes that Harry has only seen belly dancers wear. His clothes were red and gold to remind him what he was and soon he started to hate the colour of red and gold, it made him stand out in the sea of blacks, greens and greys. Voldemort took pride that he broke the boy who lived that he would rape him very night leaving him battered and bruised for all to see the next day.

Year later…

The Dark Lord was sat on his thrown with Harry at his feet stroking his hair lazily like one would a beloved pet and he watched his kingdom that he build from the ashes of the dead. A large purple fire Phoenix swept across the hall and dropped a black letter in front of Voldemort and Harry before disappearing again. Voldemort raised an eye brow "Harry get the letter for me." The teen moved his head off Voldemort's lap and moved on his hands and knees to pick up the black letter and then sat back at his master's feet holding it up to him "Read it out loud." He said to him, Harry frowned as he touched his throat where the Dark Lord hand strangled him repeatedly until he boy stopped breathing. "I won't ask again my pet." Harry open the black envelope and pulled out the black and gold letter

"T…To my…" Harry coughed trying or get his voice to work "To my Heirs…" Voldemort snarled

"Heirs!"

"Must be a mistake my lord unless you're knocked up your pet?" Lucius said adding the Malfoy brand smirk

"No he isn't pregnant." Voldemort hiss heated, it wasn't from lack of trying on Voldemort's part but the healers were right keep abuses Harry and the child won't have a chances, but to Harry it's a blessing he couldn't imagine having children with the monster for a master "Keep reading." He said to Harry

"It came to a great shock to feel such powerful magic that it woke me from my slumber, I will be returning to England shortly.

Salazar Slytherin." Harry said hoarsely, his voice hurt and his throat burned. Voldemort looked down at Harry with wide red eyes

"Hand me the letter." Harry left it up and handed it to him. He looked it over before looking up "We have an important guest coming, I want the manor prepared in his honour."

…

He has been away from the wizarding world for a long time, he spent all this time a sleep hoping things will change but once he felt the powerful magic of his heirs he felt like now is the time to come back to the world that failed him. He head that one of his Heirs' of Slytherin had took over The Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts and the whole of the England's Wizarding world. He arrive back in England and walked into the Great all of the School that he helped build long ago. The wards warped around him like an old friend welcoming him back and telling him what happen over the years and most of it trouble him.

He was guided through the halls by two grovelling blondes… father and son… he thought as he rolled his eyes as they spoke to him. The large door's open and he walked in though the parted crowed and then something beautiful caught his eyes. There he saw him across the Great Hall, the boy at The Dark Lord's feet the boy with the killer green eyes and jet black hair that framed his beautiful elf like face.

Salazar knows he's been away from the wizarding wold far too long if the boy who lived is the spitting image of his long dead lover is sat across the hall. The teen rested his head on Voldemort's thigh he could see there was no chains holding the boy down but scars were there, his eyes were wide and filled with fear and pain and heavy dark circles around his eyes. Salazar knows that chains and leashes are no longer needed to keep the boy who lived at Voldemort's heels. Bruise littered his skin and he could smell blood and semen on the boy, it started to make his blood boil.

Voldemort stood smiling, his haunted youthful look replaced his sickening snake face. Salazar stood in front of them with a smile painted on his face, he heard stories about his heir and he was pleased with his work and some of his ideas and then he heard of another heir that had the same tongue as them, Harry Potter the same child at the feet of The Dark Lord. He was not happy when he was about that the treatment that his second heir had gotten from Voldemort. "Salazar welcome back to the wizarding world it's been a long time since you been here many things have changed."

"Thank you Voldemort it's nice to be back, yes I can see things have changed Lady Hogwarts is not happy with some of those changes." He smiled as he took the glass that was offered to him, Voldemort face changed as he looked at the powerful wizard in front of him

"What do you mean Lady Hogwarts is unhappy, what is a spirit of a school going to do?" He chuckled

"Tell me how 'your' teachers handling finding their class rooms." He said with a smile his dark snake like eyes drifted to Harry that looked up at him "She is meant as a place of safety and if the students are not safe she will retaliate." He smiled softly at Harry.

Voldemort gritted his teeth but carried on speaking "I see you are looking at my pet." Voldemort said, there was a few chuckles that echoed around the hall that made Salazar raise his eye brows

"Yes he is quiet a beautiful sight." He said taking his eyes off Harry to look at Voldemort

"Perhaps, I think of him more as decoration." He smiled as he looked back up to Salazar

"Decoration?" He hummed as he took a sip of his drink, he felt anger bubble under his skin …Decoration! How dare he think of him just as a Decoration!… He thought to himself.

"Ummm yes." He chuckled as he pulled Harry up and made him stand on shaky legs in front of the older snake. "Harry say hello to Salazar."

"Hello Lord Slytherin." Harry said softly his voice still raw. Reaching out Salazar touched the side of Harry's face and felt the buzz of magic that shocked the two of them.

For the whole time they were at Hogwarts Salazar watched Harry, he watched how he was treated by Voldemort and his minions, there was one witch that walked over to Harry and sat with him and held him. He could see the teen wanting to hug this brushy haired witch but didn't move, but her hug and comforting words were short lived when that foul blonde grabbed the young witch and pulled her away from Harry leaving him alone at the throne feet. He saw that he wasn't the only one looking at Harry, he saw a wolf in teaching robes looking sadly at the boy.

Walking over to the wolf he stood by his side and looked down at him "Tell me of Harry." The wolf jumped in shocked as he looked up at the Salazar

"Lord Slytherin… I didn't heard you walk up." The man smiled

"A habit of a vampire is to be quiet as a mouse." The werewolf blinked in shock for a moment before looking back to Harry and then down at his drink

"He's my cub… not by blood but I still love him like my own. I can't even speak to him he is so alone." The vampire could hear the heart break in the man's voice

"Voldemort may know what he wants but he doesn't take the time to see it, the school is attack the teachers I know and he is abusing my second heir." He said though gritted teeth. He watched a drunk Death Eater walked over to Harry and started to feel him up and the boy did nothing

"He can't die… so this is what that monster done to him. He's had 4 miscarriage and the 'Dark Lord' Still doesn't understand why he's lost 3 children."

"You said he has lost 4 children?" The wolf looked up at him and sighed

"Ah yeah… my Alpha Fenrir was the father of one of those pups." He hissed angry "When he learnt of it, the Dark Lord killed it. He's hurt him so much I just don't know how much longer he will last." Salazar wanted to scream out and throttle Voldemort until he turned blue

"Do not fear wolf I will save him." He said as he walked off to the drunk man who was forcing Harry to suck him. Salazar walked over and pulled the man off Harry and threw into the younger blonde knocking them to the floor.

…..

Later on as Salazar headed for his bed chambers his mind drifted to the Harry and how much he looked like his dead love Angeli. He was a beautiful being that came to England to their school as a 14 year old student. Back then there was no worries or laws about how old a person was if they were over 13 no one cared. Angeli was every bit as his name said he was an Angel and he was for a time Salazar's Angel until that foolish Godric Gryffindor who turn out to be Angeli's cousin killed him.

He shook his head of the image of Angeli's dead lifeless body in front of him blood covering his beautiful face. To the child he never got hold in his hands it all broke him to the point where he cursed the Gryffindor line and now this is the price of his curse to have Angeli's image used on his heir and the heir of Godric …his own curse… he thought bitterly. He spent years trying to forget that image but he could never move on sighing Salazar stood in front of his chambers his hands on the handle he gave another heavy sigh before he open the door and stopped.

There in his chambers was the beautiful creature Harry Potter, he knelt on the end of the bed he looked up as the long dark haired man walks in closing the door behind him with a click and pop of the lock "And may I ask why the beautiful creature of The Dark Lord in my chambers?" He asked, Harry slide of the bed his red see though skirt falls to his bare feet as the gold band hung around his hips

"My master saw how you looked at me and protected me during the fest and the rest of the night he is offering me to you as a gift." Harry said as he stood with head down, Salazar stood the looking at the beautiful boy in front of him

"For the night?"

"That is between you and my Master." Harry said, Salazar reached out and cupped Harry's cheek feeling a hum of magic touch his hand, it was the same magic as Angeli that same hum of wanting to belong to someone to be protected

"Angeli." He whispered as Harry looked up at him with wide eyes,

"H…How did you know that name?" Harry whispered, Salazar frowned as he cocked his head to the side

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked as he touched Harry's arms

"Since I was 11 I've heard that name…in my head in my dreams, I would see this person who looked like he but wasn't as he was called Angeli but sometimes I thought myself as Angeli." Salazar froze as he looked at the teen…He's come back to me… He thought

"Oh my beautiful Angel you came back to me after all this time. Stay in this room my angel I will be back." He said as he turned to unlock the door.

"D…Don't I please you?" Harry said making Salazar and turn to face the dark hair youth tears were started to bubble in his eyes "P…Please don't tell master. I…I will do anything to please you just don't tell him." Harry started to cry. It was strange because he thought he couldn't cry any more, once again he felt the very old magic warp around him as Salazar holds him close to him

"No you please me you are beautiful my angel but…I can't have you just for one night." Harry looked up at him a flicker of hope bubble deep inside of him "I will be back just rest, sleep on the bed, eat the food, drink do what do anything you want in here I will not deny you." He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick but it was enough to make Harry feel weak he didn't feel like he was being forced to submit to Salazar it was willing to do it. When Salazar pulled back he turned and walked about the room quickly.

He marched down to Voldemort's private room, he pushed open the door and walked in braking the wards around the room. He stood there looked at the dark Lord who was naked and had his snaked curled around him. "What is the meaning of this Salazar?" Voldemort hissed as he untangled himself from the bed and stood up pulling on his robes

"I want Harry."

"He's yours."

"Not for tonight, not for a week or on loan I want him! I want him to be mind and I will destroy everyone you have built and make sure you are buried under the rubble of your kingdom." The Dark Lord just blinked at him for a moment before snorting

"You and what army." Salazar jerked his head and smiled showing him his fangs

"I have an army and I need to do is send my dark Phoenix and you will be over run in seconds." Vampire growled at him.

"Why do you want him so badly he's…"

"Did you think you're just my heir? Harry is to and I will be taking him back with me."

It felt like hours later when Salazar returned back to his chambers he was smiling as he walked inside. He found Harry was a sleep on the end of the bed, he walked over to him and ran his fingers though the black silky hair, the teen winced in his sleep and open his eyes up to the old snake "Hello my angel." Harry moved and knelt on the bed looking up at him "I've had a lovely talk with Tom." Harry flinched at the name

"Master doesn't like that name."

"I know." Salazar smirked as he cupped Harry's cheek "He's giving you to me you now belong to me my angel." Harry looked at him

"You're my new master?" He asked him

"No I don't take pets." Harry felt his heart pound in his chest "I take lovers Harry."

"Why?" Harry whispered. "Why me… Look at me I…I'm nothing but a pet I'm only good for…"

"Stop!" Salazar roared making Harry jump as he looked at him in fear, he move back pulling away from him his green eyes widen in fear "You a not nothing you are not a pet you are Harry, you are Angeli the boy I love so long ago and I finely found you after all this time and I will not waist another moment watching you be a decoration for a blind man." He said as he pulled Harry closer to him "As of tonight you will be stripped out of those clothes and never again will you wear red and gold together, I will make love to you my second heir I will leave my mark on your skin for my first heir to see and he will know that he was in the wrong for his treatment towards you."

….

The dark haired teen blinked in shock as he listen to the this man with the snake eyes tell him what he's going to do to him and it sounds to wonderful for it to be true. But when Salazar used his wand to burn away the belly dancing clothes leaving Harry naked as the day he was born he looked up at him with nervous eyes "We will spend forever with each other, never growing old and never dying." He smiled as he picked up the teen and carried him over to the bath room. Harry frowned as he watched them move away from the bed

"W…Why are we going to the bath room?" Harry whispered as he warped his arms rightly around Salazar's neck

"We are going to bath together, you need to get use to my touches and I wish to wash you." He smiled as he kissed Harry shoulders.

They stood in the bath room the bath already filled and hot for them. The vampire lowered Harry into the bath gently before he took his own clothes off and descended into the bath smelling the scented oils he smiled as he watched the teen sit on the side waiting for him. "Remember if there is something you don't want me to do tell me, I will stop." Harry blushed as he looked up at the snakes' eyes and offered him a shy blush

"I've been taking pregnancy potion." Harry whispered

"Would you like a child?" Harry bit the bottom of his lips as he looked into the depths of the waters

"With you, but I'm scared." The vampire warped his warped around Harry and kissed his neck as he rubbed his hands above his chest

"You have nothing to fear my angel, if you want to wait until the potion is out of our system we can, we can just touched each other." Harry looked up at him from over his shoulder

"You would wait for me?"

"Of course you should have to be forced if you're not ready Harry…"

"I don't know what I want." He whispered as he felt the large hands move lower and rubbed his stomach softly making Harry moaned softly and he rolled his head back on the older man's shoulder and whimpered as he moved his hand over Harry's cock.

Salazar caressed his hands all over Harry's body, even washing hair gently all the while whispered beautiful words to the boy, Harry moaned and shiver though one climax when the vampire stoked him until he came and then another climax when he gently pushed his fingers inside of him and stretched him open while Harry held onto him whispering Salazar's name as the vampire's fingers rub against his sweet spot. After Harry's second orgasm he picked him back up and carried him back to their bed and laid him out gently on the deep green sheets "Your bed sheets are going to get wet." Harry slurred

"Don't worry." He smiled as he put a pillow under Harry's hips as he sat in between his legs caressing the pale thighs, all the bruises have gone from the healing oils of the bath and Harry was so relax that he could fall asleep where he laid if it wasn't for the man who is the first man who showed him love for the first time since Voldemort won the war

"Salazar I want you." Harry moaned "Please make love to me."

"Love is all you're going to have Angeli." Salazar whispered as he gently pushed the tip of his achingly hard cock into the loosen entrance.

Harry closed his eyes and whimpered at the feeling of his lover's member slowly easing into him, making him shiver and grip the damp bed sheets "S…Salazar." He whispered hoarsely as open his eyes and watched the large organ slide into him inch by inch

"Shhhh." The vampire whispered as he rubbed Harry's hips "Does it hurt?"

"N…No it feels so good." Harry said looking up at him. Salazar knelt down and caught Harry's lips against his own and kissed him as he started to move slowly drawing out his member and slowly pushing himself back in taking long stokes as he kissed up all the moans and whimpered from the beautiful boy "Salazar!" Harry cried out as the man found his sweet spot again.

They moved slowly for hours Harry was bucking his hips to meet with Salazar's thrusts moaning and crying and begging for more as he gripped his own weeping member as his third orgasm started to shook though his body. "SALAZAR!" Harry cried as the vampire bite down on Harry's neck helping him though his climax as he flooded Harry with his seed. The teens held on to him as his pleasure took over his body as the vampire kept rocking into him as he drunk his blood. Pulling his mouth of his beloved and sat up looking down at the teen with a smile as he took his nails and sliced cross his chest before pulling Harry up to his knees.

"Drink." He whispered as Harry looked up to him sleepily before he lowered his head to his chest and latched his lips over his the cut and started to drink from the blood that flowed into his mouth making him moan. Salazar warped his arms around him and he let the teen drink from him before Harry become limp in his arms from exhaustion. Smiling softly he gently laid Harry down on the bed and covered in the bed covers before lying next to him pulling him close.

….

The next day when Voldemort was sat down at his dinner table waiting for his guest to arrive. He was not a happy man when Salazar burst in though his doors last night and threating him, promising to destroy everything he have built if he didn't give him Harry. To The Dark Lord he couldn't care less if he lost Harry of course he would miss something to fuck at night but it was either that or be killed by a much more powerful wizard than himself.

So when Salazar turned up at tea with a young man holding his arm, Voldemort was taken aback by how different Harry now looked, gone was the belly dancer clothes but now he wore black trousers with deep green shirt and a black waist coat that the pattern snakes were made with purple beads, his hair was still the same dark silky mess but it covered once size of his face. A two red dots were on his neck and he was sure that the teen will now have Salazar mark somewhere on his body. The older wizard pulled the chair out for Harry and smiled when the teen kissed him on the lips blushing madly as he took a seat, Salazar smiled brightly as he took a seat next to Harry holding turning to face Voldemort. "Voldemort I want you to me Angeli." Salazar said, swallowing a lump in his throat The Dark Lord nodded

"Hello Angeli."

"Hello Tom."

Harry went to Hogwarts with Salazar he went off to find Remus, he found the wolf in his offices looking down at the homework of his students "Remus." He said, the wolf looked up at him and blinked in shock

"Harry?" He whispered as he stood up knocking the chair over and walking over to him "Oh cub." He said as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the forehead, Harry held onto the wolf and buried his face into the wolf's chest and tears fall from his face "I heard that you were freed but…"

"Salazar saved me." He smiled as he looked at the wolf "I never have be a pet to a monster again." He smiled

"Are you going to leaving?"

"Yes, but don't worry Salazar is going help you and the others." Remus smiled as he breathed in his cub sent "He liked you and wants to help."

"For you cub." He smiled pulled Harry back into a hug and they moved to sit down, Harry sat in the wolf's lap resting his head against Remus as they talked.

Salazar met Harry on the green of Hogwarts, he smiled as he watched his young lover walk over to him, and he held out his arms and let Harry warp himself up in his hold "How Is your wolf friend?" Salazar asked

"He is much happier now." He smiled up at the man and let the vampire kiss him on the lips as he warped his arm around him tighter

"Good my angel, we leave tomorrow I do hope your friends will come with us." Salazar said, Harry nodded and closed his eyes feeling the cold breeze play with his hair

"Me to." He whispered. The vampire closed his eyes as he held Harry close enjoying holding his lover again

"I wish to show you something." Harry looked up at him with a confused look as Salazar raised his hand and Harry watched a the steps appeared down into the ground started to form

"Salazar?" Harry whispered as he looked up at him.

The vampire took Harry's hand and lead him down the stairs and into the stone chamber, the teen looked around the large dark space trying to see why Salazar brought him down there. With a wave of his other hand the place lit up and Harry realised that it was tome. "W…Why are we here?" Harry whispered

"For this, this is where Angeli was laid to rest." Harry looked at the stone coffee and walked closer to it placing his hand on it "He died, he never got to tell he was with child." Harry looked back at him with sad eyes

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"Do I really look like him?" Harry asked, Salazar walked up behind him and kissed his neck

"Not only do you look like him but your magic is the same it's like Angeli was reborn in you with a new soul but the same beautiful heart." Harry sighed, turning to look up at him with bright green eyes

"Why didn't you turn him?" Harry asked

"At the time the idea of being a vampire was monstrous idea it was only years after Angeli's death did I decide to find a company with vampire." Harry nodded "Come on let's leave I think you had your feeding. Especially if your are pregnant." He smiled, Harry smiled back at him before they left.


End file.
